


When He Died [Orin Death Tribute]

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [5]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audrey II (Twoey) is a bitch, Begging, Blood, Body mutilation, Death, Death Tribute, Depressing, Descriptive Violence, Feeding A Body To A Plant, Feels, Gen, He didn’t need to die, I’m sorry, I’m talking blood, Killing, Murder, Orin Scrivello - Freeform, Paying Respects, Sad, Seymour Krelborn - Freeform, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Tribute, Under my own roof, dying, i cried, mentions of drug use, references, slight body horror, you will be missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: This is a tribute to Orin Scrivello’s final moments in the form of a poem.[Aka: A very messed up, descriptive poem of Orin's graphic death]





	When He Died [Orin Death Tribute]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Shop of Horrors Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+Shop+of+Horrors+Fans).



> Inspired by the song Of the same title by Lemon Demon! <3

  

When he died

Turns out he left behind

A house stocked with novocaine

The neighbors claimed he was insane

When he died

His loyal nurse replied

If he didn’t stop hurting his patients

Someone would lose their patience.

When he died

(On a dark and starless night)

Chills ran down his spine

(Though he laughed with delight)

As he stared down the barrel of a gun

Descending into darkness as the room spun

When he died

He left this world with a sigh

Unable to catch his breath

Since a higher being demanded blood and death

So much blood and death…

When he died

It was a horrid sign

That the streets would soon overflow with blood

Now that the monster’s will had been done

When he died

Oh how he begged and cried

To a florist who wouldn’t give him aid

He was the ultimate sacrifice to be made

When he died

(Oh the horror it releases)

The end was far from nigh

(For he needed to be in pieces)

His corpse discretely dragged downtown

Alas, not to a burial mound

When he died

The foreboding moon still high

A sharp ax to remove his head

Shaky hands and fingers as his corpse bled and bled

When he died

It was a twisted sight

To see such a quiet, timid man

Dump the remains into an empty garbage can

When he died

The plant had flashed a smile

For it knew it was supper time

But this would be far from the last time

When he died

Bones and organs were stuffed inside

The mouth of that deceiving beast

Body split open to be a feast

When he died

No one else but I had cried

This as a tribute; his farewell kiss

I hope he knows how much he will be missed

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments or kudos! I have plenty of other LSOH fanfics if you'd like to check them out! <3


End file.
